


1 in 25,913

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aspik - Freeform, F/M, Identity Reveal, SADrien, desperada spoilers, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: After 12,000 resets, Adrien grows curious to know if his identity is what's holding them back.





	1 in 25,913

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people are doing these, and I have another fluffier sillier idea along this spectrum as well, so I may tack it on in another chapter because this one was kind of mean XD

Adrien knew the importance of defeating the villain in front of him; after all, he did it every single day as Chat Noir, and most days he wouldn’t trade it for the world. However, when Ladybug said she wanted him to wield the snake, he couldn’t help but say yes. She’d picked him after all, and he didn’t want to let her down.

At least, that’s what he’d thought the first thousand times he’d tried to help her.

See, it wasn’t that he’d stopped taking things seriously, because he still did, but given how many times he’d failed now, somewhere around 12,162, he couldn’t help but play out a few scenarios just to see what would happen. He could always go back in time, so there wasn’t really any risk seeing as Ladybug wouldn’t remember anyway.

“Okay, we now have five minutes before-”

“I transform back, I know,” he said with a nod.

“Wow, you’re-”

“Good at this?” He smirked then pursed his lips. “Actually, before we go, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?” Ladybug’s mask raised, her head adorably tilting to one side.

“See, the thing is we’ve done this a few times before, actually, a lot of times before, and I just can’t help but wonder if maybe we keep failing because I’m not being honest with you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not being honest? What do you mean?” She asked, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I know we have to keep things a secret between us, but maybe this could be our one chance to just try it, and if it doesn’t work then we go back in time,” he said, holding up his wrist where the snake slowly inched along.

“Try what? What secret?” Ladybug shook her head, and Adrien let out a breath.

“Something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time,” he murmured, lifting her chin. “Chat Noir isn’t answering the phone because he’s standing right in front of you. Right here, right now. I know I should have come up with some excuse to decline as Adrien, but I didn’t want to let you down. You’re the girl I love more than anything in the world, and I’d do anything for you.”

“That’s not funny.” Ladybug took a step back.

“I’m not joking,” he said firmly, and she searched his expression with furrowed brows.

“So, what, you just thought it would be a good idea to tell me this now?” She grunted, gesturing to the sewer entrance.

“That’s just it, Bug. This is the only time we can know for sure if our identities are holding us back,” he said, pointing to his bracelet. “If we fail, I’ll reset time, and then we can go back to what we’ve been doing, but trust me when I say we’ve tried everything else.”

“How many times have you done this?” She looked him up and down.

“Over 12,000, m’lady, and each time you get captured,” he said, shaking his head. “I know that we can do this because we do it every day.”

“And what if we do succeed? Then I’ll know your identity!” She held out her arms with a scoff. “That puts you in danger!”

“But if we succeed then that means that we can do anything, including defeat Hawkmoth! We can trust each other completely and grow stronger,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders again and looking into her eyes. “I trust you, and I want you to know who I am. Even if you don’t love me.”

Ladybug searched his expression before lowering her gaze with a sigh then, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, she smiled.

“I can’t believe that the boy I’m in love with turned out to be my goofball partner,” she sighed, and his eyes widened.

“Boy you’re in love with?” He gaped, and she pressed a hand to her lips with a giggle before sobering.

“You’ll remember that, drat,” she smacked her forehead before taking his hands. “Oh well, might as well enjoy it once.”

She tugged his wrists, pulling him in and touching her lips to his for a brief moment, and Adrien felt his mind melt against her lips.

“Just promise me one thing, kitty,” she murmured when she pulled away.

“Anything,” he sighed, eyes glazed over as she trailed her fingers across his wrist.

“Don’t tell me your identity again until after we’ve defeated Hawkmoth, okay?” She said, and when Adrien blinked again, he found himself staring out across the sewer.

“We now have five minutes before you transform back,” Ladybug repeated, and Adrien blinked down at his wrist where the snake had moved back to its original activation point.

Feeling his heart sink a little, he glanced up at her with a nod.

“Alright. I promise I won’t let you down.”


End file.
